


Afton's Disturbing Pet

by TrashySwitch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Lee!William, M/M, ler!chica, ler!henry, spider - Freeform, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: William and Henry are removing stuff from Freddy Fazbear, when Henry jumps back at the look of a big spider. Henry, however, learns not only is William not scared of spiders, he befriends them!
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Chica, William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily
Kudos: 29





	Afton's Disturbing Pet

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! This plot includes mentions of arachnophobia and features a slight spider character. If you hate spiders as well, you can either click off and look for another fanfic, or read at your own risk and enjoy the relatable moments. Besides that, I hope you enjoy!

Henry was fixing up Freddy Fazbear for the next week of birthday parties coming up. After opening up the belly plate on Freddy Fazbear, Henry took a quick look inside to make sure there weren't any lost and found items hidden in Freddy’s machinery. Funnily enough, there were about 6 different items in Freddy Fazbear this time! 

“Gosh...When will children learn to keep their stuff to themselves?” Henry asked. 

William chuckled. “When they’re too old to come back, probably.” William replied. 

Henry rolled his eyes. “I mean, look at this!” Henry told him. William walked up to the Freddy Fazbear animatronic and looked inside. “A kid lost a pair of shoes! What parent lets their kid leave the restaurant with socked feet?!” Henry exclaimed. 

William smiled. “A parent that probably doesn’t care.” William replied.

Henry sighed as he grabbed the pair of shoes out of the machinery and threw them into the lost and found bin. “Hmm...I see a toy car...a paper airplane…Hey look: a Chica bobblehead.” Henry reacted, showing him. William took the bobblehead, flicked the head and watched the head bobble around. 

“...UUUUH…WILL, HELP.” Henry yelled suddenly. 

William put the bobblehead in his pocket and looked up. “Yes?” He replied. 

Henry slowly walked himself backwards and grabbed onto William’s arm tightly. 

“Spider. There’s a spider. K-Kill it.” Henry ordered. 

William smiled and chuckled at him. “That’s all?” William started walking up to the suit. “Come on man...It can’t be that big a d-” William took one glance at the spider and widened his eyes. It was HUGE! “Wow...okay! That’s pretty big, I’ll admit.” William reacted, leaning forward and bringing his hand towards it. “Hey buddy. What are you doing, hiding in the big bear?” William asked, flattening his hand so the spider could get on. The spider moved its front 2 legs back nervously, but slowly brought its legs back and walked onto William’s hand. William smiled and brought the spider out of the suit’s middle and looked at it closer. 

Henry yelped and jumped back, while William watched the spider crawl around on his hand. It was a black spider with beige dots lining the bottom middle body, and 8 thin legs spread out to keep it crawling. The spider was using those legs to crawl around on the back of William’s hand. Somewhat slowly, the spider crawled itself up William’s shirt, onto the wrist and lower arm. “I think I’m gonna call you...AJ. For Afton Junior.” William told him in a slightly high-pitched voice. 

Henry was both amused by the strangely adorable scene, and also cowering at the idea of a spider being less than 3 feet away from him. “Why don’t you name him Willy?” Henry asked, still the slightest bit of fright in his voice. 

“Cause Willy is just a dirty version of the name William.” William explained. Then, William smirked and looked at Henry. “Or i can name him Henry Junior…” William mentioned. 

Henry’s eyes widened as he let out a whimper. “Mmmm-no. Bad idea. Please no.” Henry told him. 

William’s smile grew wider and wider as the spider scaled his forearm, crawled past the elbow and skittered up the side of his bicep. “You’re almost there buddy. Come on…” William cheered. 

Henry looked like he was going to lose his mind. “HOW, can you just...sit still! While that spider is just-” Henry threw his arms up and just gave up on reasoning. “You know what? No. not even gonna TRY and figure that out.” Henry decided. 

After a few more skitters, the spider successfully reached William’s shoulder. William chuckled at Henry’s reaction as he started admiring the big spider on his shoulder. “Look...I have my own little spider friend!” William told him. 

“Mm hmm...fascinating. Quick question: how are you so calm?” Henry asked. 

William chuckled. “It’s simple, really:” William started as he reached his fingers out to his shoulder to pick up the spider. “I'm not afraid of spiders.” WIlliam explained. 

“But HOW?! That’s a wolf spider! They bite!” Henry told him. 

William laughed at the irony as the spider crawled on his palm. “You say you hate spiders, and yet you’re perfectly willing to find a book on spiders that are harmless versus spiders that bite.” William reacted. 

“That was meant to help my fear of spiders. And you know what? It helped a lot more than you expect!” Henry reacted. 

“Did it now?” William asked. 

“Yes...actually it did.” Henry told Will. “It helped me learn what spiders I shouldn’t be afraid of, and which spiders I should be afraid of.” Henry explained. 

“Interesting.” William told him half-heartedly. Then, William started giving the spider very gentle pats on the head. “Look at you! Such a big strong boy!” William said as he patted its head some more. 

Henry nervously watched as the spider moved its front legs around on William’s upper wrist. Suddenly, William jolted and widened his eyes for only a few moments. But his surprised face quickly turned into slight anger as he leaned his head closer to the spider. “You little bastard…” William muttered. 

Henry widened his own eyes in surprise and worry. “What just happened?” Henry asked, fearing the worst. 

“Well, I think Junior just bit me.” William replied calmly. 

“WHAT?!” Henry shouted in horror. 

Henry grabbed William’s hand and attempted to pull it closer. “OW!” William shouted, pulling his hand away and holding it with his back towards Henry. “Careful! It hurts!” William yelled, rubbing it. 

“You’re gonna infect it! Just let me look at it!” Henry begged. 

“No! You’re gonna infect it more than I will!” William exclaimed as he carefully put his spider into his shirt pocket. 

“No I won’t.” Henry grabbed the back of William’s right hand and gently brought it closer to himself. “See?” Henry asked. William nodded and relaxed a little before finally letting a smile show up on his lips. 

Henry looked around William’s upper and lower wrist. But weirdly enough, there were no marks on there. “I...don’t see anything.” Henry commented as he checked the rest of his hand. His entire hand was completely markless. Henry lifted an eyebrow in confusion. But everything quickly clicked into place when William let out a single snicker.

...Excuse me? 

“You...little SHIT!” Henry proclaimed in anger. William finally let the facade fall and bursted out laughing. Henry growled and pushed him away. “Why?!” Henry asked. 

William continued to laugh at him. “Cause it was funny!” William told him as he lifted his hand up with the spider on his fingertips. 

“I was worried!” Henry told him. 

“For 5 seconds, but that’s it.” William replied. 

“5 seconds too many.” Henry added. 

“It was just a small prank. Can’t you handle a small prank?” William asked. 

“Not a prank that potentially risks your life.” Henry shot back. 

Despite the laughs, William was feeling a bit of guilt as well. As he calmed down, William tried to come up with what to tell him. He could tell him he regretted it, but...that would be straight up lying because that prank was fun to do despite the angry reaction. He could tell him he was sorry, but...he was worried that wasn’t enough in this situation. He could at least start with that, but he needed something else to say, in order for the apology to flow into something nicer. 

William decided to let the first part out and let the second phrase come out naturally. 

“Listen: I’m sorry, Henry. I’m sorry I freaked you out and made you worry over nothing.” William told him. But his snickers were still slightly showing through his apology, so it most likely couldn’t be taken like he hoped. 

All that left Henry, was a scoff. William figured he would say that. So...he used a bit of logic. “Listen...Little Junior may have fangs. But as long as you don’t threaten it, it won’t bite you.” William explained. 

Henry’s attitude seemed to slightly improve, but he was still annoyed. “You patted its head. I’m surprised it didn’t actually bite you.” Henry responded. 

“I’ll be honest, I’m surprised by that too.” William said, pausing for a moment. “But there’s something I want you to know:” William added. Henry turned his head towards William with his frown somewhat softened. “Your reaction broke me.” William told him. 

Henry narrowed his eyes and let a smile show up on his face as he turned more to face his friend. “How so?” Henry asked. 

“Well...It made me happy to see just how much you care.” William said briefly, but nicely. 

“...Wait, really?” Henry reacted. 

“Really!” William replied. 

Henry let out a laugh and shook his head with a smile on his face. “Wow. So you’re not exactly the most heartless being on the planet then…” Henry joked. 

William gasped and placed a hand on his chest. “Ow! I’m offended by that statement!” William exclaimed dramatically. 

“Oooh! Being sassy now, huh?” Henry clarified with a smirk. “I may need to punish you for that.” Henry warned. 

William guffawed. “Puh-lease...What are you gonna do? Put me on a time out?” William joked. 

Henry took one look at William’s pocket and smirked. “Hmmm...Nope!” Henry replied before looking towards the dining tables. “Chica! William stole something!” Henry told her. 

Almost immediately, Chica’s eyes glowed and his body moved to face her creator. Quickly, Chica walked herself over with Carl the cupcake in hand and stared at Henry the whole way while she walked. “You reported a thief in the pizzeria! Please name who may be a suspect.” Chica ordered. 

Henry chuckled, but went along with it. “William Afton.” Henry told her. 

Chica turned to William and pointed at him. “You are being suspected of stealing. If you stole something, please give it back or I will have to body search you.” Chica ordered. 

William sent Henry a disappointed expression. “...Seriously?” William asked. 

Henry nodded his head. “I wanted to test this out, anyway. And since were being a douche a few seconds earlier…” Henry explained before trailing off. 

Chica scanned William with her eyes and stared at his shoulder. “There’s a spider on your shoulder.” Chica mentioned. 

“I know.” William said. 

“William Afton has a bobblehead in his pocket. I will remove it for you.” Chica told him. 

William shook his head and zipped up the zipper on his pants before his pocket was touched. Chica picked up William with one hand and attempted to pull the pocket open. 

“Thahat’s not how it- WHOHOhohohohoa! Chihihica, cahahaharefuhuhuhul!” William jumped suddenly. Chica ignored his pleas and only continued to try and get into the man’s pocket. William doubled over and continued to laugh and giggle. “Plehehehease stahahahap ihihihihit! Yohohohou’re tihihicklihihing mehehehe!” William protested. 

Chica’s hand seemed to have stopped for only a moment. The lens in both her eyes started to zoom in and out as Chica went through an animatronic version of ‘processing’. William must’ve noticed a change in her eyes, because the man quickly became weary and defensive, despite the height and weight difference between the two. 

Chica brought William closer, turned him around so Afton’s back was facing Chica’s beak and started squeezing William’s hips. “AAAAH! NAHAHAHAHA- NOHOHOHOHOHO!” William shouted. 

“Mr. Afton refuses to give back the toy. So some persuading is needed to convince him…” Chica explained as she continued to squeeze his sensitive hips. 

William’s laughter grew and died down with each and every squeeze, leading to some very interesting and amusing reactions. Not only was his happy face genuinely fun to watch, but his giggles and instinctively kicks of the feet seemed to present a more...cuter side of William. 

Henry smiled happily at his friend. “Ain’t this an adorable sight to behold? It looks like William over here, is very ticklish!” Henry reacted. 

William laughed heavily with his head tipped back. “IHI’M GOHOHONNA DROHOHOHOP AHAY-JAHAHAHAY!” William begged. Chica didn’t listen though, and continued to squeeze his hips in patterns. 

Quickly, Henry ran up to Chica. “Chica! Stop!” He ordered. 

Upon the command, Chica stopped squeezing and looked to her left side. “Yes, Mr. Emily?” Chica greeted. 

“That spider on William’s shoulder...is AJ.” Henry explained. “William befriended it.” Henry told Chica with a slight shudder. Chica looked towards the spider and offered her hand to it. Funnily enough, the spider grew to trust Chica super quickly because before long, the spider was sitting still on Chica’s big hand. 

Chica turned towards Henry and brought her hand closer. “Can you hold this for me?” Chica asked. 

Almost instinctively, Henry jumped back and nervously held his arms up in defence. He shook his head profusely. “No. No no no no no. I hate spiders. That-that thing can be set free, for all I care.” Henry said, stuttering a little bit. 

William frowned. “Hey! Be nice!” William warned. 

Henry moved his arms into the surrender position. “What?! You’re lucky I can actually control what comes out of my mouth!” Henry reacted. 

“Let me guess: you wanna set it on fire and let it burn alive?” William guessed. 

Henry hung his head guiltily. “...I mean…” Henry muttered. 

William scoffed and shook his head. “Knew it.” William replied in a slight annoyed voice. 

Chica placed the wolf spider onto the stage and almost immediately tried tickling William again. William squeaked and bursted out laughing as he struggled to get her hand away from him. Finally, William decided to give up. 

“Ohohokahahay, ohohohokahahahahayyy! Ihihi’ll gihihihive ihit uhuhup, just STAHAhahahahap!” William shouted at her. 

Chica smiled and stopped her hand. William took a moment to breath before he unzipped his pocket and pulled the bobblehead out. Chica opened her jaw in surprise as she grabbed the bobblehead and stared at it. “Wow! It’s me!” Chica declared happily. 

“Yes it is.” William replied. 

Chica placed William down and walked away with the bobblehead. Henry walked up to William and started poking him in the sides and squeezing him in the hips. 

“Wahahahait, Henry nohohoho! Yohohohou-” William giggled as he attempted to return the pokes. But Henry didn’t react at all, and only doubled his poking! “WHAHAHAHAT?! YOHOHOU’RE NOHOHOT-” 

“Nope! Not ticklish there!” Henry declared triumphantly as he started scratching and squeezing the jackpot spots. 

It didn’t take long for William to fall onto his knees in weakness. When that happened, Henry moved in front of his friend and happily increased the tickles dramatically, forcing William to fall onto his back in hysterics. The best part (or the worst part for William), was that Henry couldn’t be tickled back no matter how much William tried! And trust me, he tried EVERYWHERE! 

The sides were no good, the ribs just hurt slightly, and the armpits were utterly pointless! His belly was a bust, his belly button was just as useless, and his hips didn’t even increase Henry’s smile. He was insensitive to a tee, and it left William frustrated as he laughed, squealed and cackled. 

But finally, as if Chica was given empathy, Henry screamed and stumbled back, halting the tickle attack altogether. William looked at him in confusion, before realizing the reason when Carl winked at him: Chica (or Carl) must’ve grabbed AJ and shoved him down Henry’s back! William bursted out laughing at the hilarious moment. Soon though, pity finally overtook William and helped AJ get out from under his shirt. By the time AJ was back in William’s hands, Henry was trembling like a flame and stuttering from the feeling of 8 legs crawling all over his back and shoulders. William ended up having to give AJ to Chica so he could hug the poor man. Thankfully, it didn’t take long for Henry to go back to his old self and resume the tickle attack. And with William in his arms, Henry had proudly trapped a wild Afton in his fingers forever! 

...Or, until he lets him go, of course...


End file.
